Lily Luna
by CatherineKat
Summary: Well, this is my take on Harry's daughter's first year. I don't know how good it is, or if you'll like it, but please tell me! I love Lily the second so I wrote this
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own very little. I do own a really grumpy guinea pig called Elsie but sadly I don't own these characters or anything else you recognise really.

A/N: Please can you review? I like reviews, they make me very happy. Mental red velvet cake for anyone who does!

Lily Potter's Train journey

"What?" Lily stuck her head out of the train window for the sixth time since she'd got on, about two minutes ago.

"We love you Lils, you'll be fine!"

Lily laughed, this was the third time her parents had reassured her of this, she wasn't worried, she was the very nearly the youngest Weasley-Potter-Longbottom-Lupin cousin (or as good as) and had about fifteen relatives to stand up for her, she was more worried about to get rid of them. "I know mum, I've got the others, I'll be fine!"

"Good girl" She grimaced, why was she always the good girl? "Write to us baby!" Oh and baby as well, honestly! Just because she was the youngest of her siblings! She was far more sensible than James and her cousin Fred.

"Will do Mum, see you at Christmas!"

"See you then sweet-pea." One more pet name, just _one _more...

"Bye Pixie." Oh, that one she didn't mind, that one was Teddy, Teddy had _always _called her Pixie. But it wouldn't be fair unless she told him off for it, so "Don't call me that Teddy!"

"You know you love it really Pix!"

"Arrgh!"

She waved out of the window as the station sped backwards away from her; maybe, one, _just _one, tear somehow fighting its way out of her eyes and down her cheek. She wiped it away furiously, she could_ not _show that she was upset, James and Fred would pounce on that in a fraction of a second, telling she was "such a _girl_", which, apparently, was a huge insult. Really, she didn't think so, Victoire was a girl and Lily looked up to her more than anyone else, even Teddy.

"Hey, midget, want to come and sit with us?" That was Victoire's one (in Lily's opinion) flaw, she _would _persist with that dreadful name. She glanced up, Victoire had Roxy and Rose with her, oh and Molly behind.

"Yeah, okay, where are you?" Lily followed the red headed girls (yes all of them are red heads) to a carriage where there was already a pile of sweet wrappers and slices of cake from Grandma Molly.

"Hey midge."

"Piss off James." There we are, that was a joint Weasley-Potter girl reaction. They all glared in unison at the pair of green eyes round the door.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Good."

"Wake me up when we get there." Rose curled up across two seats.

"And me." Roxy followed her cousin's example.

"You tired midget?" Lily simply shook her head, she was going to wait till she could see Hogsmeade before she thought about anything else.

"Kay then, but you'll have to get changed."

"Don't fuss Vic. Lily's the most sensible of all of us." Lily beamed at Roxy and grabbed a seat by the window, in order to get the best view.

"I know, its scary, where on earth did you get that kind of common sense Lils?"

"Not on earth, on Mars, of course."

Victoire shook her head "Oh of course, how did I forget?"

Lily smirked. Sensible maybe, completely insane, of course!

"Nearly there now, someone wake up the sleeping beauties over there."

"Sure. Hush for a second. Now, one, two, three…"

"OI! ROSIE! ROXY!"

"Devil's children, I swear, one day, I'll get you…"

"We'll be waiting lovely. Now get changed, go on, shoo!"

"Yes, Vicky, no Vicky, three bags full Vicky."

"Do you have a death wish Rox?"

"no, I'll go and get changed now."

"Oh good." Victoire smiled that deeply disturbing smile and headed off towards her trunk.

Lily laughed, nearly there, nearly, finally at Hogwarts!

A/N Please, oh please review! I have to know what you think! I'm not sure so please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2 The sorting

**A/N: Okay, so I'm now just going with random plot bunnies, sorry! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Since the last time I wrote anything, I have not turned into J.K Rowling or somehow acquired the rights to her story. **

The Sorting

Lily watched as her older cousins and/or might-as-well-be-cousins filed in towards the four huge tables from her point in the line of terrified first years. She, possibly unlike the others, at least knew what was going to happen to her, her nicer, less teasing cousins had told her, James had attempted to persuade her she would have to fight a dragon blindfolded.

Victoire smiled at her from the Gryffindor table, James stuck his tongue out and Albus mouthed good luck. She could spot every single Weasley cousin, red hair genes apparently hold out against black, brown or blonde genes.

The school burst into song, this was one Lily had known since she was old enough to take notice of sound around her. Inside her head she sang along, "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts"._ Professor McGonagall had insisted and there was now a rough basic tune, so that it didn't deafen anyone listening but everyone still changed the speed.

The Hat began its song and the hall fell silent as the voice rang out. Even though she knew all she'd have to do was wear a hat and listen to it talk to her inside her head (seriously? A hat that can read your mind?).

Lily watched as various people she knew, vaguely knew, or didn't know at all were welcomed into one of four tables with cheers. She realised that they'd got to Patel and she was exactly fourth in the line. _Third. Second. You're next._

"Potter, Lily". _Argh! Okay Lily, don't panic. Do it for Teddy. Yes, that's a good idea. Teddy._

Lily walked up to a single wooden stool in the middle of what seemed like a giant stage.

_Ah, another Potter. Not like your father or brothers though, more like the Evans side of your family. Now, to the business of placing you, I do hate to do it, so many good places to go. You're ambitious but too scared, I think, to do well in Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin"

_Don't fret; I wasn't going to put you there. Now, the timidity knocks Gryffindor off the list and you're not so attached to people or objects to enjoy Hufflepuff. I guess that leaves _

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lily blinked. She certainly wasn't expecting that. Where _is_ the Ravenclaw table? There aren't any cousins there. Not even Rosie and she's so much like Aunt Hermione that Grandma frequently mixed them up despite the thirty year difference.

There's still Molly to be sorted though, maybe she'll be with her? Even as she thought it, Lily realised that Molly was going to be Hufflepuff, without a doubt. _I'll just have to find a new set of friends then. I'm not sure I can do that. Oh well, no choice._

Victoire mouthed something at her "Well done midget. Don't panic, you'll be fine, I swear.". Lily smiled and looked around at the other students at the table. Some she vaguely recognised, Luna's twins, a year above her, were there, as was Kath Longbottom, who was in her year.

She'd heard about the Hogwarts food and her expectations were far surpassed by the sheer amount of it that appeared. If this happened every night she'd be round as a barrel by the end of the year.

After possibly the biggest dinner she'd ever eaten (and she'd gone to Grandma Weasleys's every week for eleven years) the prefects (_scary)_ took them up to the dormitories.


	3. First Day

**A/N: I have endured many smirks from people for this one. My hair is tidy now! It was just a little messy before...**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K Rowling; several weeks of searching for a spell to change this have proved un-fruitful.**

First Day

"Urgh".

"Come on Lily. Time to get up!"

"Go away, not awake yet." Kath smirked. She'd anticipated that.

"Argh! Kath! You evil child!" A sopping wet Lily glared up at her. Maybe Lily didn't like being drenched in freezing water. What a shame.

Given twenty minutes and a warm shower, Lily was up, washed, dressed and was in the process of having her hair brushed by Kath, who was not the most gentle of creatures.

"Bloody Hell Kath! That is known as my head, not a cat scratching post. It hurts when you attempt to rip out every strand of hair on my head."

"I'm not trying to rip out every strand on your head! If every strand of hair on your head in part of this huge tangle at the back of your head, it may all come off though." Lily scowled, her hair might not be most tidy but she was sure it wasn't all in that tangle. She probably shouldn't know exactly what tangle Kath was referring to even so.

"Come on, don't you want breakfast?"

"Oh, is the torture over then?

"Lily, it wasn't torture, it was necessary!" Kath turned round, her face somewhere between amusement and exasperation.

"Was not."

"Was so, lovely. Now, breakfast!"

The girls walked sedately down the stairs to the common room, got bored and ran helter-skelter the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Lily tripped on the last flight of stairs and nearly fell head-long into a sixth year but someone caught her from behind.

"Oh! Thank you."

"You're welcome Lils, might want to be slightly more careful next time though." Lorcan smiled down at her.

"Will do, sorry, not awake yet, Kath poured half a tonne of freezing water on me this morning." Lorcan laughed and squeezed past on his way down.

Lily hurried into the hall and sat down next to Kath, who was in deep conversation with another Ravenclaw.

"Lils, this is Naomi, Naomi, this is Lily, she's not normally this tidy." Lily poked Kath in the ribs and reached for the bacon.

"I will ignore that comment Kath, if you'll just pass me the toast." Kath sighed, but reached for the toast and butter. Naomi giggled.

"Lily? Because I am a very nice person and you love me lots-"

"What is it Kath?"

"You know me so well, go and get our timetables, there's a good girl." Lily groaned but got up and headed towards the prefect at the head of the table.

_Ravenclaw first year's timetable_

_Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday_

_Potions Charms Transfiguration DADA Herbology_

_Transfiguration Flying Herbology Potions Charms_

_DADA History of Magic Flying History of Magic Flying_

_Note: On Thursdays at midnight you have Astronomy._

_FIRST YEARS MAY NOT BRING BROOMS TO HOGWARTS, NOR MAY THEY BE ON QUIDDITCH TEAMS (EXCEPT IN CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES)_

"Looks okay, what've we got first?"

"Potions, deep joy."

Lily laughed; she'd discovered early that she had her Grandmother Lily's potions skills. Kath, on the other hand, had her fathers. Naomi smiled, she liked these two girls.

"Hey Lily, someone on Gryffindor wants you?"

"Hmm?" Lily turned round to see Victoire heading towards her.

"Hey midget-"

"Try again Vicky, with my actual name." Victoire raised her eyebrows and continued.

"Hush Midget, what've you got first?"

"Name, Vicky, name!"

"We've got Potions first." Kath had got bored of the pointless argument and taken matters into her own hands.

"Poor little moppets, you'll be fine. You will anyway Lils and you can help Kath and- sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Naomi"

"Lily, help Kath and Naomi."

"I was going to anyway!" Victoire smirked at the indignant tone in Lily's voice and patted her on the head in a patronizing manner.

"Well, my lovely children, you'd better get moving if you want to get down to the dungeons on time for your first lesson." Victoire laughed as the three first years leaped from the table and charged down the hall.

"Almost late girls, be more careful next time." Professor Bones looked up from the desk at the front of the room. Lily and Kath were sat on opposite sides of the room, Lily next to a boy from Slytherin called Giorgio Zabini and Kath next to a girl called Gracie Boot, a Gryffindor.

"We will, sorry Professor."

"That's fine girls, now class, today I'll be finding out just how much you already know." Professor Bones handed round a test. Deep joy.

An hour or so later and Kath bore a striking resemblance to a zombie. Lily laughed and pointed out that if she wanted a detention, she was going the right way as they had transfiguration with McGonagall in just less than five minutes.

"Damn! Run!"

After one of what Ron had christened "McGonagall's not-quite-annoyed-but-getting-there" looks, Lily, Kath and Naomi scurried into their seats, where they endured an hour of scowls and as Naomi so nicely put it "fricken difficult questions that make no sense whatsoever".

"Lunch! Oh my Merlin, I've never been more grateful!" Lily squealed in over excitement and hyperness.

Victoire sank into the seat beside her and sighed. "You know, midget, it only gets worse as you go up the school. I've got four pieces of homework already."

"Vicky, don't scare her already! It's not kind!" Lorcan had joined the group and was mock-scowling at Victoire.

Vicky raised her eyebrows but put on a look of fake penance and apologised sweetly (and in a completely over the top fashion) to Lily who laughed at her.

"Argh! Kath, Naomi, we've got exactly two and a half minutes to get to Defence against Dark arts, run!"

"Run little puppets, run!"

"Shut up Vicky!"

Victoire watched as the younger girls charged out of the hall, before realising she had a class too, and did an impressive impression of Lily being a rabbit.

Lorcan sat quietly and decided not to point out that James and Fred had set the clock forward. It wouldn't do to worry the poor things after all…

After what was actually a fairly interesting lesson of DADA in which Lily was embarrassed by the teacher for being Harry Potter's daughter exactly seven times, the girls collapsed into armchairs in the common room.

"Lils, will you chuck me that book?"

Lily glanced up at Kath and passed her the potions book. Hogwarts had more homework than she'd anticipated.

"Right, I'm going to bed. My eyes'll shut on their own if I don't and I'm exhausted. I've got a letter to write to Teddy anyway, I'll make a start on it in bed. Anyone else on their way up?"

In the end, Lily, Kath and Naomi all headed in the direction of the stairs, having wished the others a goodnight.

As Lily snuggled in between the sheets she smiled and reached for her quill and a piece of parchment.


	4. Chapter 4 Home

**Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K Rowling and this will be my last disclaimer because I imagine you've got the picture by now.**

**A.N/ Review oh lovely readers! Please! And Sarah, here you go, it's up, see? Please don't kill me because it's so late.**

Eventually, of course, Lily settled into the slightly odd routine of Hogwarts and got used to waking up at what had previously been known as the non-existent hours, although this was something she wasn't fond of. At all. In fact Kath and Naomi still spent at least an hour a week attempting to coax her out of bed and when that failed, dragging her out or pouring cold water on her. Much to her displeasure no amount of begging, pleading, shouting or screaming had any affect whatsoever on her friends and she was still removed from her nice, warm, comfortable bed and forced into the cold dormitory.

At breakfast, Lily was somewhat surprised to be informed by Victoire, who sailed across the hall in true Delacour fashion, that it was less than a week until the Christmas holidays. This, and the ensuing chaos and decorations had apparently flown straight over her head, buried as it was in homework and spell practice. Kath and Naomi, when informed of this supposedly momentous and impossible fact, laughed at her.

"Lils, we've been singing Christmas songs for _months_! Had you truly not noticed at all?"

Lily had not. If asked, she would have told you that it was somewhere in mid October.So to be told that not only were the Christmas holidays not very far away, but that she would be meeting her whole family at the Burrow for the main part of them naturally gave her a bit of a shock. Of course, Lily's whole family was about fifty people strong, give or take a few dozen, so she wasn't quite sure how they'd all fit in but, hey, they'd done it before. Not with Lucy or Louis there but she was sure they'd manage. Perhaps now she was at Hogwarts she'd be allowed in "the big girls' room" which so far had Victoire, Rose and Roxy in it. She'd always had to sleep in with the littlies and the babies but this year, she was sure, would be different.

She attempted to explain this to Kath and failed, miserably because Kath came from a small family, where at Christmas it was her, her mum, dad and little sister and her Great Grandmother. Kath's little sister Alice was completely adorable but Lily could see Kath's point about it being a small Christmas.

As the end of term drew closer the teachers seemed to pile more and more homework on them until Naomi declared that they were trying to smother them so that the students would never leave. This was met with looks of despair; the wizard-born students knew that the teachers loved the holidays more than the students did. Kath just fell about with fits of giggles. Her father always claimed the holidays were the only thing that kept him alive. This was always met with a stern look from her mum and was quickly changed to "_one _of the things that kept him alive".

On the last day Vicky, Roxy and Rose came to help her pack because Lily's idea of packing was to fling it all into her bag and hope that it'd hold together 'til she got home or wherever it was she was trying to get to. This normally didn't happen and her family would have to deal with her clothes spilling out all over the floor. The older girls had got sick of this and decided to pack for her out of self preservation.

Once Lily was eventually packed (and re packed. And re-re packed) they had to run towards the carriages which had pretty much left and jump into the last one.

"Oh _well done _Lils, we're just about on time. "

"Shut up Vicky, at least I'm not carrying about a ton of make up in my bag"

The squabbles lasted until Rose dragged them onto the train and promptly abandoned them to go and sit with, as she put it "some _sane_ people", who her family were apparently lacking. Vicky, Roxy and Molly spread out across the seats and fell asleep but Lily was glued to the window, watching for when she'd see her mum and dad at the station, Teddy would be there too, he'd promised her. Teddy hadn't broken a promise to her ever, not once and she doubted he'd start now.


	5. Chapter 5 Holidays part 1

**AN/ Sorry that the other one was short, I wanted it written and I think this'll be somewhat longer.**

"Pixie!"

"Lily!"

"Lils!"

"Mummy! Dad! Teddy!"

Such was Lily's ascent from the train. It wasn't particularly graceful, she stumbled on the steps and fell straight into Teddy but she was happy and that was what mattered. Vicky followed at a somewhat more elegant pace and greeted her family with hugs before vanishing off to wish her friends a merry Christmas.

Lily watched Teddy follow Victoire across the station with his eyes and laughed, she'd been waiting for one of them to admit they liked the other for just over five years. Vicky constantly asked after him and his letters and Teddy did the same, it was maddening! Rose and Scorpius had at least faced Uncle Ron, now that had been amusing, she remembered it distinctly, Roxy, Molly and she had sat on the stairs with extendable ears and listened in.

By the time Lily had finished being completely lost in thought, Teddy had simply picked her up and marched off to the (flying) car, the others following. This had happened each year since Teddy went to Hogwarts and Lily had been a very sulky and annoyed seven year old. She'd been even more annoyed when she realised she would never go to Hogwarts with him.

"So, pixie, what do you think of the great magical castle?"

"You know what I think Teddy, I write to you every other day!"

"It's called a conversation starter, pix, try them someday"

Lily hit Teddy with a book and stretched out on the enlarged seat.

"It's amazing, I love it and I don't ever want to leave."

"Good, I'm glad. I even missed you."

"We all missed you love, don't listen to Teddy, he's just grumpy because Andromeda said he couldn't go to six plays this month."

Lily beamed at her mother and stuck out her tongue at Teddy, who poked her and she poked him back. This degenerated into a poke war which ended with both of them collapsed in fits of giggles on the seat.

"Come on guys, we're home!"

Lily leapt out of the car and raced into the house, her house. She'd got home and right at that moment she wasn't planning on going anywhere. It was her bedroom, her bed, her silly pile of stuffed toys that she ought to have out grown (who really ever does?), her books safe on the shelf, in the right order. All of it was the same and she found herself amazingly pleased that nothing had changed. Not that she'd thought it would, she was just happy to know it definitely hadn't. She stretched on her cosy warm bed, the one she'd had ever since she was tiny and shut her eyes.

The next thing she knew, James was shaking her awake, none too gently, and informing her that if she didn't want Albus and himself to eat her dinner she'd better get downstairs fast.

Within twenty seconds, Lily was downstairs, sat at the table with her fork in her hand.

Al and James would not have her dinner!

"So, Lils, what do you think? Have James and Al been looking after you? What's Ravenclaw like? How's Neville doing?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Mum, please, I can only answer at normal speed, not the speed of light!"

"And the answers are?"

"At this moment? Dinner's nice. Yes, it's annoying. Ravenclaw is lovely; I have Kath and Naomi to look out for me. Professor Longbottom is fine."

Harry laughed, this happened every time one of their children came home, James had eventually given in and made a sign which he attached to his head, it had read

"_Yes mum, dinner's nice. Yes I get fed enough there. No, I do not have a girl friend for Merlin's sake! Yes, Neville's fine. No, I won't give him your love, write a letter. I'm doing fine in my classes." _

Sad to say, this sign hadn't lasted long, Ginny was not amused, unlike the rest of the family.

Lily excused herself from the table and crept up off to her room. Within about ten minutes she was washed, changed and fast asleep.

The next morning at stupid o' clock Lily opened her eyes, sighed and slowly removed herself from the comfortable tangled cocoon of duvet she'd created in her sleep.

"Ow."

That was Lily's opinion on the morning really. She spent a fair amount of it curled up reading and the other part listening to her parents listing everything that had happened since she'd left. Given the last holidays had been just over six weeks ago there was an astonishing amount of information.

Fleur and Bill had bought Vicky her Christmas present and she was spending stupid amounts of time finding out what it was, Lucy was producing more and more accidental magic, the obliterators had been called last time, Daddy was thinking about getting a dog, he thought he might call it Snuffles (something that for some bizarre reason caused great shrieks of mirth from Ginny), and Hedwig-pig the second was getting better at finding the right person or address the first time round.

Lily took all of the offered information with a smile and without mentioning any form of "Oh, go away" or "That's lovely, my hearts floods with joy", which she congratulated herself on privately.

Thankfully, Kath's owl, Circe, arrived and she was saved any kind of conversation at un-earthly hours of the morning by being allowed to head up to her room, sit on her wardrobe and read her letter.

_Dear Lilsy, _

_Oh dear, please don't Avada Kedarva me for that! You know you love me! I was bored? But now that (I hope) you've forgiven me for the use of a forbidden name, look! I've sent your present! For Merlin's sake, Lil, _don't_ open it until Christmas! And don't do the "b-but how could you suspect innocent little me of that?" face while you read this, because I know you and therefore, yes, I do suspect you of doing exactly that. Oh, I miss you and Naomi already! Home is lovely, though Alice won't shut up with questions about Hogwarts, despite dad's best efforts, but it isn't Hogwarts. I swear, we must be the only people who really, truly miss school in the holidays! I certainly don't miss Potions however (why would anyone? I don't count you!) but Charms is definitely lacking at home and not being able to use magic at all is much, much worse than I imagined it would be. I can't even hex Alice! Not that I would, of course… Much… Okay, fine, you got me, I totally would! She's just so annoying! You don't have younger siblings, you won't get it so don't go writing back with stupid amounts of "oh, but Ali's so cute!"'s , because I might just hex you and your mum taught mine the bat-bogey one so I'd be perfectly capable! Just bear that in mind, my love. Send back your reply (for you _will_ reply!) with Circe, I'm not sure I trust Hedwig-Pig the second with letters I actually want to get yet. _

_Yours,_

_Kath_

_Xxx_

Lily grinned, only Kath would write a letter like that and expect it to make sense, which naturally, to Lily, it did. She settled down at her desk, cleared stupid amounts of paperwork of it and began a reply.


	6. Chapter 6 A plot appears! Kind of

**Chapter six. **

**AN: Here you go ellinise**

_Dearest sparkly one, _

_See, I have revenge! Lilsy indeed! Honestly Kath! How could you possibly suspect me of such a thing as opening my presents early? I'm deeply offended. Don't like you anymore. However, I have sent your present with this letter (you should see the glare Circe is giving me as I attach it) because I still love you lots and lots. I suppose, I miss you too! James and Al are annoying already, although I doubt Ali is being irritating, she's such a sweetie. Ah. Looking at the rest of your letter again, I realise I shouldn't have put that. Oh well, you'll live. Probably, I mean. You may know the hex but I can run faster than you so I'll escape. (I _will _escape!) Mwahhahahaha! Hmm, James has stuck his head around the door, I woke him up with the cackling, apparently I sound like Bellatrix, he's charming isn't he? Have you heard from Naomi yet? I may have forgotten her address, a little bit so if you could send me that I would love you for ever and ever. _

_Yours,_

_Lily_

_Xxx_

Lily apologised to Circe again and fed her an owl treat before picking her up and opening the window. The owl took the hint and flew of, probably to Kath but possibly to where Al was sitting the garden, holding up owl treats in an attempt to intercept Lily's letters, for Merlin knew what's reason. Probably Aunt Luna had been bending his ear about evil plots and the ministry of magic again. Personally, Lily very much doubted the ministry would be interested in her letters to her best friend but that was Luna for you.

"Lils!" Her father had knocked on the door and, getting no answer, walked in.

"Daddy? You do the know that a door is for keeping people out? I mean, I love you very, very much-"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing! Why do people always assume I want something? I'm an innocent sweet little girl and don't believe in underhand plots."

Her father simply raised his eyebrows and came to give a hug before he informed her that, regardless of her "sweet innocentness" she was still required to get up,_ now, _before he sent James up.

Groaning, Lily removed herself from the nice little pile of paperwork and quills she called a desk and, shooing her dad out, moved towards the chest of drawers in order to find some clothes. She then remembered that she'd grown and moved to her trunk to find her new clothes, as in the ones which actually fitted and didn't make her look like a gorilla who'd stolen some clothes, as her mum had put it.

Dragging herself down the stairs, she entered the kitchen and, without un-screwing her eyes, grabbed a bowl, some cereal and the milk, which she then spilled (accidently, of course) over Al.

"Oops"

"Lily-Luna Potter! It is eight-eight- in the morning and there is now milk all over my head! It's all sticky. Ick, ick, ick!"

"Al, stop shouting, Lil, apologise to your brother, Harry, dear, find James and I'm going to sit down now and any noise before nine will be punished severly."

"Morning mum"

After a non-eventful breakfast, Lily floo called Teddy to ask him to take her to Diagon Alley. Her mother still wouldn't let her go by herself, "just incase you accidently go into knockturn again". Once. She'd done that once and no one would ever let her forget. Nothing had even happened, stupid Auror family members.

"Pixie! My favouritist chosen one's daughter!"

"Teddy… Daddy only has one daughter."

"I know. But it makes you the best doesn't it?"

Lily had long since given up arguing against Teddy's' non- logic so she just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a hug.

"Can we go now? I need to get Christmas presents for various people."

In answer, Teddy picked her up and threw her into the fireplace, tossing some floo powder in at the same time and then following her. They appeared at the other end, landing together in a very small fireplace where Teddy discovered just how sharp Lily's elbows were.

"OW! Pix!"

"Oh, I _am _sorry Teddy." Lily beamed up at him.

"Sarcasm not required Lilsy-love." The beam changed to a scowl as Lily explained that Lilsy-love was not, nor had ever been or would ever be, her name and he would do well to remember that fact. Teddy nodded dutifully and made a mental note to call her it as often as possible.

Lily dragged him into one shop after another until he quite lost where it was he was meant to be until they suddenly stopped in an old, slightly rickety shop.

"Ooh, Teddy, look!"

"What is it Pix? Have you found the perfect present for someone? (again)"

"Weeeeelll, yes, but it's for me." Puppy dog eyes were turned on and teddy, sighing, turned to look at whatever it was Lily had fallen in love with.

"_Harry Potter and The Philosopher's stone" _

Teddy's eyes didn't exactly fall out of his sockets, but in true metamorphagus style his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

"You want this?"

"Please?"

Teddy gave in, as was in eventual, to the puppy dog eyes and took it up the counter.

"Thank you bestest Teddy!"

"I want to read it after you though love, okay? Now, I'm taking you home before Aunty Ginny kills me, lets go."

Teddy and Lily climbed back into the fireplace and he dropped her off at home, pretty exhausted and ready for bed.

"Nuh-night Teddy."

"Night Lilsy-love"

"Teddy!"

**AN: Oh yes, we have a plot! Kind of, anyway. Review my angels**


End file.
